


The other time

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Series: Through the lens [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harvey is a lawyer at Pearson Specter Litt, Kissing, M/M, Marvey fest, Mike is a photographer, Mike's past keeps coming up, Past Mike as a bike messenger, Time Stamp in the Through the Lens verse, We stay they stay, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Harvey's professional life collides with Mike's past.Set one month after the end of "Through the lens". You might want to read that one first.





	The other time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time stamp of my "Through the lens" verse.  
> Written for the Marvey fest.  
> Prompt number 34 "The other time"

 

Mike decides he misses Harvey too much to wait for tonight. It’s a slow day anyway for him with no urgent shootings to work on. It’s a perfect day, on the other hand, to pay a visit to Harvey at PSL around 6 o'clock and convince him to head home early. It’s their one month anniversary – _yes Mike keeps tracks of these sorts of things_ \- after all.

Harvey is easily convinced, of course he is, they are still in their honeymoon phase.

 _Pseudo_ honeymoon phase, Mike reminds himself, since they are not married yet.

Harvey is still busy scrolling his emails on his mobile while Ray is driving them smoothly to Mike’s condo. Mike intertwines his fingers with Harvey’s, hoping he will get the message to stop reading work related stuff.

"Ok hot shot. Give me just-"

Mike silences Harvey with a kiss, gently removing the cell phone from Harvey’s hand. Harvey grumbles a bit, just for the sake of it, because Mike knows he is actually delighted. Mike chuckles, resting his forehead on Harvey’s.

"I missed you so much today" Mike exhales, cupping Harvey’s jaw. "I’ve been wanting to kiss you since 2 o'clock"

"Really? That’s a hell of a long time. I wonder how you survived for four hours."

"I didn’t, that’s the point" Mike sighs happily, straddling Harvey’s lap. "Hence my little visit at your office."

"You know you can’t do that too often" Harvey says, fondly. "I have this very important job I’m supposed to-"

"Uhuh" Mike answers, his hand surreptitiously pulling the waistband of Harvey’s pants. "I’m not in the mood to discuss work right now."

"Not in the limo" Harvey hisses, "Ray could see-"

"Oh Harvey" Mike chuckles, "Ray doesn’t mind."

"Is this your way of telling me it's a habit of yours to perform blow jobs in your limo?" Harvey scoffs, slightly offended.

* * *

 

In the end, they wait to arrive at Mike’s condo. Harvey is still far too introvert for that kind of activity to take place in Mike's limo. Mike hopes Harvey will evolve on this matter but he knows best than to force Harvey into anything sex related without his full consent.

They'd just enjoyed the most wonderful diner in Mike’s home cinema, kissing and making out like horny teenagers. Mike can’t even remember half of the Star Trek episode they’d been watching.

"I have a favor to ask you" Harvey blurts out, in between kisses and feather like touches on Mike’s shoulders. They are both half naked already and Mike thinks it’s about time they move this to the bedroom.

"Anything" Mike whispers, leaning in for another kiss. "I’m your guy."

"It’s ….I have this client.. " Harvey pauses, at loss for words. "He’s a young guy about your age and he doesn’t like me. I used to work for his father and now he is in charge because his father is retiring. I think he'd like to quit PSL and hire a new firm just to establish his authority."

"Hmm. I know the feeling. I didn’t like Louis when I first met him. But then Grams managed to convince me Louis was the best and I must say I never regretted keeping him."

"Would you come with me tomorrow night? I’ve invited him for diner."

"Aha. You want me to show him my awesomness in the hope that you’ll look like a cool dude just because you’re my fiancé?" Mike laughs, nestling himself in Harvey’s embrace. "But what about us? What if your client is a homophobe or something?"

"You don’t have to worry about that" Harvey murmurs. "His father told me he just divorced from his wife. I believe it was a miserable marriage. My client is now happily dating a guy. Thanks God his family is open minded."

"Sounds fun" Mike says, grabbing Harvey by the wrist to signal his intention to head for the bedroom. "May I take you to bed now? I’ve been waiting long enough."

"You’re insatiable" Harvey mutters, following Mike upstairs.

"I’m 28. What did youn expect, old man?" Mike giggles, rushing up the stairs with Harvey in tow.

* * *

 

Mike is sitting on Harvey’s couch, eyeing his laptop to pass the time. He is waiting for Harvey to come out of the bathroom before heading to their client diner. Mike deeply regrets Harvey wouldn’t let them shower together in Harvey’s gigantic Italian shower but Harvey had been adamant about that.

 _We’re going to be at least an hour late if we shower together, Mike,_ Harvey had pointed out.

Harvey comes out of his en suite bathroom, looking as perfect as ever, holding two different ties.

"Should we go for matching colors?" Harvey questions, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Yep. While you’re at it, can you at least tell me more about this client of yours I’m supposed to seduce tonight?" Mike grumbles, still resenting Harvey for killing the mood.

"His name is Logan Sanders" Harvey responds, shooting a glance at Mike who is sprawled on his couch, looking perfectly debauched with tousled hair and kiss swollen lips. They didn’t shower together but they sure shared a few hot kisses before Harvey decided to change.

Harvey wonders for the tenth time since he came home that evening how he is ever going to get anything done at this rate.

Mike tenses slightly at the name, something Harvey fails to notice because he’s busy perfecting the knot of his tie. 

"Logan Sanders?" Mike stutters, yawning to hide his discomfort. "What about him?"

Harvey represses the urge to ruffle Mike’s hair and to apologize for the lack of shower sex. His fiancé is undoubtedly pouting and Harvey finds that perfectly adorable.

"As I told you yesterday, he’s taking over his father’s Company, which is a shame, really, because I liked his father a lot" Harvey says, smoothing a crease of his immaculate shirt. "And he wants to test me."

"Test you?" Mike blinks, "But you’re the great Harvey Specter, the best closer in New York."

"Precisely" Harvey admits, somberly. "But I’ve been his father’s counsel for years and I guess Logan sees me as an old schmuck, breathing on his neck and stopping him from performing exciting and adventurous shenanigans, like hostile take overs for instance."

Mike ponders about telling Harvey the whole truth about Logan Sanders. The mere thought of facing Logan again after all these years makes his stomach flutter.

Mike was a bike messenger when he first met Logan. He was delivering stuff at his father’s firm. Mike bumped into Logan in the lobby, spilled Logan’s coffee and apologized profusely.

* * *

 

 

"You’ll have to send me the bill for that" Mike had stuttered, crestfallen, when Logan had taken off his ruined jacket. "I’m so sorry, Sir. Please leave me your card so that I can stay in touch."

"My name is Logan" Logan had complied, handing Mike a business card.

"Logan Sanders" Mike had hiccuped, reading the name on the card. "As in Sanders-"

"Yep. But don’t worry about the jacket, I hate it anyway. It’ll give me a good excuse to throw it away without creating a diplomatic incident with my wife."

Mike had swallowed, nervous. So typical, he had thought, to bump into one of the hot shots. This young man was most certainly the son of the founder.

"And what’s your name?" Logan had asked, mischievous. "I’d like to know the name of my savior."

"Mike Ross, Sir."

After that, everything was easy.

Logan Sanders was bi, bored to death in a marriage that was more his father’s idea than his and probably one of the sexiest guy Mike had ever dated at the time.

He enjoyed spending time with Mike to explore some bad boy stuff, like smoking weed, drinking beer and watching gay porn.

They were both young and horny, albeit completely immature when it came to sex matters.

They had a fine time exploring all kinds of vanilla sex until Logan’s wife discovered his dirty little secret. Luckily, Logan managed to keep the fact his mistress was a guy under wraps.

 

* * *

 

Mike bites his lips, trying to come up with a way to extricate himself from this mess.

_Harvey, you remember when I told you I once had an affair with a married man ? Well, Logan Sanders is that guy._

Mike blushes, running his hand in his hair. Harvey would freak out and become hysterical, no doubt. Harvey was completely insecure when it came to Mike’s previous sex life, especially with younger men. He was also ferociously jealous, even when he had no reason to be. Last week, for instance, Harvey threw a hissy fit at Marcus’s because he thought one of the cute waiters was flirting with Mike. And let’s not talk about what happened in Paris a month ago with Jon. Mike shivers, remembering Harvey’s anger.

The Logan Sanders Mike remembered was a pretty outspoken guy. If Logan did have the courage to come out, divorce his wife and date a guy, he most certainly told his boyfriend about Mike already. Mike guesses Logan is aware of Harvey’s love life, you’d have to be blind and deaf no to with all the Press coverage. They parted in good terms, at the time, Logan being truly sorry to interrupt their liaison because of his wife. Mike had promised Logan he would never tell anyone. So far, he had respected his end of the deal.

"Hey" Harvey murmurs, sitting on the opposite sofa to give Mike some space. "Are you ok?"

 Mike senses he definitely needs to make up his mind about disclosing his past dalliance with Logan Sanders pronto.

 _Suck it up and be a man, Ross_.

After the Paris debacle, he had learnt his lesson about keeping secrets from Harvey. _Let’s get over_ _with this shit now_ , Mike thinks to himself, rather than Harvey discovering the truth via Logan during their diner or worse, during a client meeting at PSL.

"Harvey" Mike stutters, jumping on his feet and starting to pace around Harvey’s couch like a trapped animal. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Can’t this wait for after our diner?" Harvey suggests, "I’m pretty sure we’ll have plenty of time after-"

"It’s, ahem, about my past" Mike continues, breathless, hands shaking slightly.

"What else is there to know?" Harvey laughs, shaking his head. "I’m already aware of your _ménage à trois_ with Jenny and Trevor, your attempts with Rachel to please your Grand Mother, and of course, your torrid affair with the British bad boy."

"Harvey, you remember when I told you I once had an affair with a married man?" Mike swallows, anxious. "Well, Logan Sanders is that guy."

"Come again?" Harvey says, flabbergasted. "But how could the two of you.. ? Was he one of your clients or something?"

"No" Mike exhales, staring at Harvey’s tapistry. "It happened during my bike messenger period."

"You mean your – _I smoked pot with Trevor and I was a broke pothead_ \- period?"

"Yes" Mike confesses, aghast. "That’s it. I met Logan when I was delivering something at his father’s company."

To Mike’s surprise, Harvey bursts out laughing.

"I’m dying to find out how the two of you met in the lobby of Logan Industries" Harvey pursues, heading for the front door. "What about you tell me all about it in the limo since we’re running late?"

* * *

 

Diner turns out to be a huge success. Like Harvey had predicted, Mike and Logan are a match made in heaven. They hit it off straight away, obviously extremely pleased to see each other again.

Logan’s boyfriend, Jeremy, a shy albeit very handsome art student, immediately falls under Mike’s spell when Mike offers to help him with his photo homework.

After the main course, as Harvey runs into Mike in the mens room, they both burst out laughing again.

"Easy Tiger" Harvey smiles, washing his hands. "I don’t think you can convince him to stop going after Gillis Industries even though I appreciate your efforts to back me up on this."

"Maybe I could" Mike winks. "It would save you a lot of trouble if I did, wouldn’t it?"

"True that" Harvey admits, looking for a towel to dry his hands. "But you’re not a corporate lawyer, baby."

"Logan is very stubborn but I have no doubt you will charm him in the end" Mike says, rolling his eyes. "You need to look for other opportunities for him to spend his money on. There is a Board Meeting in three weeks and Logan wants to impress all the members with his strategic vista. His father basically gave him _carte_ _blanche_ to buy new companies. It’s a fun project for him. He needs your help."

"You’re good at this small talk stuff" Harvey says, admirative. "Maybe you could work with me part time when you get fed up with models and fashion shows."

"Nah. I’m a romantic at heart. All this corporate stuff gives me the creeps."

"You’re a pro bono kind of guy" Harvey murmurs, kissing Mike rapidly before heading out. "I knew it."

 

* * *

 

 

"I have to say I’m impressed" Jessica says, running into Harvey by accident in the corridors of PSL. "I’ve been going through your billables with Louis and I must say….you outdid yourself on Logan Indusries these days. How on earth did you manage that ? I heard the kid is unsufferable and I thought he didn’t like you that much."

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don’t want to" Harvey smirks, sitting on his recipe for success.

"Harvey?" Jessica asks again, quirking her eyebrows. "Care to share?"

"What can I say?" Harvey shruggs, cocksure as ever. "I’m awesome, is all, and everybody loves me."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
